


Super Psycho Love

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: Jaydami我只是想看他们两个滚床单所以这是一篇车，over





	Super Psycho Love

**Author's Note:**

> Super Psycho Love  
*说在前头：  
很多翻译是“疯狂的爱”，不过我认为这是疯子之间的爱。  
  
这首歌真的很适合他们啊！！  
  
阅读需注意事项：  
  
*车  
*未成年谨慎阅读  
*Jason Todd/ Damian Wayne  
  
以及：我是真的不知道他们爱不爱对方。  
-  


“给我滚。”  
  
达米安的声音从屋内传来，小少爷穿着高领毛衣霸占着前门，将他哥哥堵在家门口。  
  
“不要对你的哥哥那么没礼貌，达米！”迪克的声音从厨房传来，还带着咀嚼食物的闷声。  
  
达米安头也没回的走了。  
  
-  
  
安全屋。  
  
杰森擦拭着他的枪支，风吹走了炎热，廉价的烟味也被一一拂散。窗帘被邀请参与一场盛大的舞会，再归来时这儿以多了一位不速之客。  
  
杰森抬头看了背光的小孩，多么幼小，又有力。他的大腿可以夹断敌人的脖颈，手臂可以切断成人的手脚，小腿可以蹦跳着消失在黑暗之中。  
  
烟雾模糊了视线，杰森将最后一点火苗撮进口中，起身，将白雾吐在小孩脸上。  
  
-  
  
他们是怎么做到如此的呢？  
  
杰森从没见达米安求饶，他也不让杰森亲他。  
  
没有亲吻，没有带着色情和爱的动作。  
  
杰森低下头，男孩褐色的皮肤上是无数的疤痕，曲曲弯弯地像是老战士的勋章。他伸手摸上在腰侧的某个纹路，新生的肉很光滑，却布满了疤。  
  
杰森盯着这个疤痕，他能想象这个男孩在血泊之中拿着订书机或者是别的什么东西把自己的肉给封起来。  
  
或许有麻醉，或许他不需要。  
  
他们很自然的上了床，只是像个磁铁一样互相吸引。  
  
但杰森知道，谈不上爱。  
  
-  
  
达米安见过杰森的后背，一块一块的细小纹路像是某个人将烂肉用胶水黏上。他好奇这块烂肉是否摸上去也像他所见的一样破烂不堪，不过他没有摸过。  
  
起初达米安只是不时的跑来杰森的屋子里，尽管他本人不想承认，但呼吸另一个烂人呼吸的空气感觉还是不错的。  
  
接着就是霸占他的午餐，夺取他的厨房，抢了他的车钥匙和枪。  
  
杰森还没把这些和老蝙蝠说真是个奇迹。  
  
-  
  
“快一点。”  
  
达米安瞪着他的绿眼睛，他屈起膝盖方便杰森更顺利的进入。在来之前他已经做了足够润滑，杰森很轻易地就能拥抱他。  
  
“你这样让我很没有成就感。”杰森调侃道，他掐着小孩的胳膊狠狠地贯穿他，但对方的反应就像一个破布娃娃，会嘲讽你技术不好的那种。  
  
杰森就差给这家伙来个透视检查，看看他到底有没有迪克藏在床底下的低俗小本子上写的G点了。  
  
他赌没有。  
  
“成就感，”达米安开口，咧嘴笑了。“你正在操蝙蝠侠的继承人，布鲁斯韦恩的儿子，还不够成就么？”  
  
他说的没错，杰森想。  
  
-  
  
杰森把达米安的电话屏蔽了。  
  
得知这事的达米安很利索的将所有通讯切断，并将杰森的联络用专线拉入黑名单。  
  
再见到达米安的时候杰森正替老蝙蝠监控，便携式屏幕上是正和着别的（成年）女性探讨经济发展的小韦恩。  
  
杰森莫名其妙饿了。他转身从车里拿了一些饼干来吃，再看向屏幕的时候达米安正朝着摄像头笑。  
  
达米安开口，他的声音很轻。  
  
“你就是个懦夫，陶德。”  
  
-  
  
“你还未成年，达米安。”  
  
杰森想点一只烟，得到的却是被斩断半根的烟头和缓慢流出细小血液的手背。  
  
“不要用年龄定义我。”达米安带着嫌弃的目光收起刀，血迹顺着刃一起没入刀鞘。  
  
达米安走了，走之前不忘将杰森的门踹翻。  
  
-  
  
当杰森把达米安摁在角落里的时候，达米安竭尽全力反抗了。他从他的腰包里掏出闪光弹，他挥舞着绳索飞跃七条街道，最后杰森抱着他从民宅上跳下去，狠狠地摔在了某个巷子中。  
  
“放开我！！你这个懦夫！！智障！！胖子！！！”  
  
杰森真想当场崩了这个小孩，看看他脑子里是不是脱脂的。  
  
达米安给了杰森一拳，然后甩着手看他毫无损伤的头罩倒吸一口气，气的又踢了他一脚。  
  
“你冷静了？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
杰森伸手摸向夹克里头，已经上弹的手枪被掏出扔在地上。  
  
“Damian,Damian.”  
  
他低喃着，吻了下去。  
  
“Say you want me.”  
  
制服被解开，他再次抚摸着小孩数不清的疤痕，他得到了他被冒犯的眼神和隐忍的呻吟，现在对方有力的腿部被他的膝盖顶在墙上。  
  
“Say you need me.”  
  
达米安的绿眸子变得朦胧，他的喉结滚动，杰森俯身在那儿咬下一个红印。罗宾的制服被扯得乱七八糟，这次不会再有前夕和润滑剂。  
  
“You are going be with me.”  
  
顶腰，抬跨。呜咽和愤怒的嘶吼从达米安的喉咙滚出，他的手臂揽着杰森的脖颈，只要一下，他就能绞死他。  
  
“Say that you want me every day...”  
  
杰森吐出的热气暖红了达米安的耳朵，炽热的双手到处抚慰着他的身体。  
  
“You want me every way.”  
  
带着粗茧的大手覆上小孩的生殖器，他满意的听到了他的泣音。  
  
“You got me,”  
杰森眯起眼睛，他把达米安摁在墙上，看着汗珠浸湿他前额的头发，湛绿的眸子的除了享受还有愤怒。  
  
“Tripped in this super psycho Love.”  
  



End file.
